I should've worn the vest
by Silverdawn2167
Summary: I was watching vested interest and I got thinking want if Neal wasn't wearing the vest. The feeling kept on nagging at me so I started writing and well here I am. Warning spoilers for vested interest and major Neal whump. Rated T cause I feel like it. I reposted chapter 1 because I fixed the grammatical errors.


Authors note: This is a repost because I edited the mistakes and fixed the point of view mix up. Sorry about that I'm so used to writing in first person it was habit. Next chapter will be in Peter's point of view because I don't think I've written enough to keep Neal in character very well.

To bonkers thanks for the criticism it helped a lot but you didn't have to be so rude about it. I know you were just being honest but it wouldn't hurt to put it in a nicer way. If this is one of the worst fanfics grammar wise then you haven't read many fanfics. Trust me I've found fanfics with a grammar error in every sentence. I would love for you to be my beta though, but it depends on what myownwayx decides since they asked first. This isn't my first fanfic but it's my first one for White Collar so I hope Neal's in character. Warning spoilers for season finale of the fourth season and Neal whumpage. This is a tag to Vested interest. What if Neal wasn't wearing the vest when he was trying to distract the shooter. I'm going to start it where they realize that Anderson doesn't want the suit he wants the man who created the suit. It's also going to be from a third person point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own white collar and I'll never meet Neal anything else you want to tell me fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Peter questioned. "what the hell is more valuable then the vest?"

Neal's eyes widened when he realized what was going on, "The mind that created it."

"It's gotta be." Peter responded

"This isn't a theft," Neal stated

"It's a kidnapping," Peter realized. He reached for his gun and started to run out the door. "I'll catch up to Drugof at the back exit."

Neal glanced at the the tracking device knowing now it was his chance to steal it.

In The Parking Garage

Drugof was approaching his car with his trusted bodyguard. They stopped though when a blue van skidded across the garage. The bodyguard shoved Drugof behind the car and started shooting at the man in the blue van, Anderson. Anderson of course pulled out his own rifle and shot back hitting the bodyguard with a bullet in the chest killing him.

Anderson yelled, "Get in the van Drugof."

Peter walked in though with his gun ready to fire. "Anderson drop your weapon," He shouted.

Another guy carrying a rifle hopped of of the van and appeared ready to fire at Peter but Peter took the shot and hit the second assailant in the chest. He crumpled to the ground as the bullet ripped through his body in pain.

Anderson announced, "Get out of the way all I want his Drugof,"

"I'm not going to let you take him Anderson," Peter answered.

A third assailant climbed out of the car and helped his fellow kidnapper back into the car. Anderson started to fire at Peter. Luckily Peter dove behind a black car and dodged the bullets coming towards him.

Neal opened the door to the parking garage and snuck pass Anderson to get to the keys. He then grabbed the keys with the remotes on them.

"Just come with me and you won't get hurt," Anderson told Drugof.

"You're not leaving here a free man Anderson," Peter proclaimed. Peter grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and called backup. "Anderson has me pinned and I'm running out of ammo. Seventh level parking garage I need backup now!"

Neal crouched down towards the floor and hit the panic buttons on the car keys. Alarms started going off from all directions. Anderson looked around confused wondering what was causing the noise. Peter took the chance and moved Drugof behind another vehicle and took a few more shots at Anderson but missed. Anderson turned around and returned the fire but hit the vehicle they were hiding behind. Neal started running across the lot and gave Peter the go sign with his hand gestures. Peter ushered Drugof to run towards Neal and now they're both behind another car. Peter is still trying to keep Anderson occupied with small talk.

"What are you doing?" Drugof asked.

"Getting you to safety." Neal responded while he managed to pick the lock of the car door and slowly open it. "Okay," Neal got most of his body inside and started to roll the car so it became a moving shield for them. The assailants noticed and yelled hey they're over here. More gunfire continued in the background but they kept moving. Drugof briefly slipped but regained his footing and continued to help push. Once Neal was sure it was safe he climbed into the car and yelled at Drugof to go. Once he'd left Neal exited the car and made his way to the bumper and glanced at Peter's situation. He got up though and ran towards the row of cars and started running across the car hoods. Anderson noticed and started shooting at Neal. Neal kept on moving and was doing a pretty good job of dodging the bullets for about um maybe eight seconds. Another assailant appeared in front of Neal though and shot him directly in the chest. Neal plunged forward off the car and on to the cold cement.

Peter bellowed "Neal!" Peter angered by what just happened shot one of the assailants and rushed towards Neal's side. Diana and Jones walked in though and forced all of them to put their guns on the ground and hands in the air. Peter made it to Neal's side "Neal." he was grasping for breath and blood was pooling onto his suit.

Neal stuttered "P-ter I got shot."

Peter answered "I know Neal, I see. I'm going to lay you down and use my jacket to stop the bleeding. I need you to keep your eyes open, okay no sleeping on me buddy." Peter took off his jacket and rolled it up. He gently slid Neal into a laying down position and used his jacket to apply pressure to Neal's chest.

Neal managed to get out, "K P-ter I'll try."

"Everything's fine over here Peter hows it going over there?" Diana questioned.

Peter claimed, "We got a man down, Neal been shot we need a bus up here now."

"Ok Peter they're on their way ETA is five minutes," Dianna reported.

"Let's hope they get here soon because Neal looks a little tired," Peter stated

"Am not P-ter, K maybe a little." Neal's argued and his eyes started to drift shut.

"Oh no you don't Neal I still own you so you're not quitting on me now," Peter stated.

"Ok P-ter but I really should've worn the vest," Neal groaned.

"Yes you should have Neal," Peter agreed. After around four minutes of Peter trying to keep Neal talking the bus arrived. The moment Peter stopped talking to Neal to look at the paramedics Neal's eyes drifted shut. The paramedics yelled at him to get out of the way and reluctantly Peter obeyed.

Peter's eyes were stricken with fear when he heard them announce Neal just barely had a pulse. Peter convinced them to let him ride with them in the bus but the minute they hooked Neal up to the heart monitor he flatlined.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to read. So questions, comments, concerns, criticisms, compliments you know where to put them. I hope to update as soon as I can. Sorry for any errors that are still there this is still unbetad but if you'd like to beta it you can contact me by PM or review. Well bye.


End file.
